Sonic: Yet to Be Named Story
by mochiTiger
Summary: "Exactly!" Sonic shouted, spinning around to face a startled Tails and snapping his fingers. "That's what I'm saying, there's no time for this! We have to get to the bottom of everything now, before something else happens." Review and critique; a story in progress of a three part trilogy (kind of) XP


**Hello everyone, Mochi here. 0u0**

**Fawn: Hey, that's my thing… e_e**

…**that was unnecessary… Ok, well, anyway…this is **_**kind of**_** a new fanfiction! I don't consider it completely fresh because it's actually going to intertwine with the other story I'm currently writing: **_**Carve Your Heart Out. **_**This is mostly the canon Sonic side of events up until the two stories meet! 0u0 So it's like a multi-part story. (**_**CYHO **_**would be fan characters' perspectives up until they meet with the end of this part of the story) **

**Once the two meet it will either continue as **_**Carve Your Heart Out**_** or I will create another document where it's like book 3. 0.0 Book 3 would be switching between canon Sonic character's perspectives and perspectives of…OC's…! :O *le gasp* …I apologize… u.u**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A blue hedgehog stood within a dimly lit hallway. Flanking the wide corridor on both sides of where this spiked fellow stood were thick, scrappily thrown together, metal walls connected, below, by a plated floor and, above, by a ceiling of a similar material. This hedgehog stood restlessly, with his foot tapping and his gloved hand positioned thoughtfully on his muzzle's chin. Hurriedly, Sonic tried to calculate the best decision to make for the layout he was currently facing.

In front of him was a split hallway; and he had a choice of which was the correct path to venture down. Of course, he didn't even know where the correct passage would lead to, but in his experience he found that there was always one direction that allowed progress, even if it required some luck and guessing along the way, while the other ended as a dead end that was possibly filled with bonus items. But Sonic didn't care for any fancy power ups or shiny rings; he already had plenty from his previous adventures. What he desired at this moment was to figure out the source of the troubling disappearances that had been occurring lately.

At first these occasional happenings had been brushed aside by the authorities, whom believed this small set of people to be, since they were adolescents and young adults, individuals running away from the authority and constraints of their homes. After all, if that were the case, each missing youth would, most likely, eventually return to their homes after having grown tired of the hardships of the world. However, soon the number of those reported missing escalated, with no one having returned, and an epicenter was found from the range of places where each assumed kidnapping was thought to have taken place. Within a close magnitude of that location was where Sonic the Hedgehog now stood; deep in the intertwining rooms and halls of what was some sort of hidden base.

"Sonic…" Tails, spoke up from behind the hedgehog. He was taking Sonic's brief moment of stationary thought to catch his breath. It had been a while since Tails had last joined Sonic on his own two legs; he had grown a bit more individualistic and independent from his brother-like friend. Lately, he tended to work on his own projects and inventions, rather than trailing after the hedgehog wherever he went.

Of course, it was thanks to this yellow, two-tailed fox that the hideout had been so easily discovered. This was accomplished by using a device that sent vibrations into the ground to discover the open pocket of space containing the base, which Sonic had then characteristically rushed into. Not only did Tails find the place, but he was also the one responsible for enlisting the blue hero's assistance in infiltration. After growing concerned about the police reports on his radio, he went to the trouble to track down his constantly mobile friend and ask for help in finding the kidnapper and stopping them.

"Can we please rest for a little? Just a minute…?" Tails panted slightly.

Sonic abruptly stopped his foot tapping and looked back over his should, sending Tails a pained expression before smirking.

"Tails, you know me. I never rest!" Emphasizing his words, the hedgehog began doing various leg stretches.

"Sonic…" Tails beseeched the hedgehog again. "Please…plus I want to discuss this situation more." He moved towards the closest of the slightly raised sides of the corridor and took a seat.

Sonic let out a sigh and straightened himself before moving to the opposite of the hall and plopping himself down begrudgingly. Elbows on his knees and head in his hands, he raised his eyebrows at Tails, tapping his head.

"Always using this, Tails. I don't get how you can take the time to answer so many of the questions you come up with on your own."

"Well, there's a lot more to think about than what is on the surface." He explained as he pulled a computer out of a green backpack he had been lugging with him. As he opened the hard cover, the screen instantly illuminated the fox's furry face, making his sky blue iris's shine while his pupils reflected the pre-displayed contents of Tail's device.

"So many people…" He breathed quietly, still surprised by the disappearances. Sonic solemnly remained quiet. "And a lot of them aren't even that far away in age from each of ours… Who do you think would do such a terrible thing…? And why…?"

"It's gotta be Eggman!" Sonic replied instantly, jumping up. "He's always the one behind these types of schemes…!" He began pacing back and forth restlessly.

Tails cocked his head, trying to go over every possible explanation there could be based on the relevant facts he had collected so far.

"I don't know… Something just doesn't seem right…" Tails began murmuring, and then looked up to see Sonic giving him a look of skepticism. "…I'm not saying it's not a possibility; just that I don't know what motive Dr. Robotnik would have to be doing this…" The yellow fox huffed out a heavy breath, his tails twitching in irritation. "I really would have liked to have done more research before you dragged us all the way out here…"

Sonic glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eye and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you went and found me."

"Well, I already had a general idea of where you were and I didn't want to risk the chance of you moving…" Tails responded, slightly depressed with his ears down and shoulders slumping. "Plus, I thought it would have saved me the time of having to track you down later…"

"Exactly!" Sonic shouted, spinning around to face a startled Tails and snapping his fingers. "That's what I'm saying, there's no time for this! We have to get to the bottom of everything now, before something else happens."

"Sonic-" Tails began opening into what would probably be a very scientific and well informed speech. However, he quickly stopped, twitching his ears as his hearing focused in on a peculiar sound.

"…do you hear that…?" He asked in a hushed voice, glancing around.

"Hear what?" Sonic questioned, refraining from lowering his own volume.

Both Mobians settled into a tense silence as they strained their hearing to decipher the noise that had alerted Tails. Each of them had pricked their ears and stared with animalistic intensity down the passage they had originally entered from. Almost instantly, a sort of whirring in the air could be detected. As the two comrades wound their muscles tight to react a shiny, spherical ball came into view, hovering near the ceiling with the help of a tiny propeller. Tails rapidly tried to find a place to hide from what was obviously a sentry bot before he realized: there was absolutely nowhere to hide.

It was at that moment that the bot's camera angled in their direction, the camera adjusting to get a better view of the two intruders. A red button began flashing on its hard shelled silver surface before both lights and warning sirens began blaring from the machine.

"I guess that's our queue to leave!" Sonic shouted, grabbing Tails by his arm and running down the hallway to the right. Hopefully, it was the right choice, after all.

"I can't believe we were so careless…!" Tails seemed rather shaken by their anonymousness being lost.

"Actually…" Sonic smirked, breezing easily over the cold floor as he glanced back at that little fox he constantly had by his side. "I was kind of waiting for something like this to happen."

* * *

**Hopefully, you enjoyed. 0u0 Please don't hesitate to comment and critique. Remember, more of those mean more…um…well, I'll post more…? u.u That's really all there is to it… And remember, don't be shy and try reading _Carve Your Heart Out. _Eventually both stories will have to do with one another. Although, that is much less…action-y and adventurous… e.e At the moment, at least. It's more of a friendship/general story… 0u0;**


End file.
